During ophthalmic laser surgery, it is of paramount importance that the eye of a patient be held, and maintained, in a proper optical alignment with the laser unit that is to be used for the surgery. When this alignment is to be accomplished mechanically, it is necessary to move the patient into alignment with the laser unit, or move the laser unit into alignment with the patient. Either way, some mechanism that directly engages the eye with the laser unit must be established.
Depending on such factors as the nature of the surgery, the condition of the patient, and the operational capabilities of the laser unit, it may be preferable to pre-position a contact lens against the eye of the patient. And, do so before establishing the requisite optical alignment between the eye and the laser unit. On the other hand, in another situation, these same factors may dictate that it is preferable to first engage the contact lens with the laser unit. And, then establish a proper optical alignment between the eye and the laser unit. Regardless of the preferred sequence of actions, in the end it is important that the contact lens be placed against the anterior surface of the eye, and that the contact lens be positioned at a predetermined distance from the laser unit.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for positioning the eye of a patient in alignment with a laser unit that fixes the eye at a predetermined distance from the laser unit. Another object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for positioning the eye of a patient in alignment with a laser unit that allows the flexibility of either moving the patient into contact with the laser unit, or moving the laser unit into contact with the patient. Still another object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for positioning the eye of a patient in alignment with a laser unit that are easy to use or implement, that are simple to manufacture or operate, and that are comparatively cost effective.